The missing 2p
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: OC INVOLED. Luciano and Sicilia, best killers around. But what happens when one goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

I angrily shut the door behind me. That flipper' was gonna pay...

"Hey, Jerk!" I screamed as I walked to our living room.

Me and Luciano (Or whateves' his name is. I'm to ticked to care.) are probably the best killers around. We kill at least 3 folks a day, and we already get our arm exercise from stabbing and our stanmina increase from running.

Anyway, we live together. HEY! Don't get any ideas. We aren't a couple (And w-what are you getting that look for? We haven't done anything!) We could afford something nicer than this run-down appartment, but we know we would get caught easier that way.

Anyway, this son-of-a-gun had got blood all over my _FREASHLY CLEANED SHIRT!_

We can't buy many clothes, so we have to resort to wearing the same thing about twice a week. I don't mind, but it's just that I would like some more clothes that don't have either faint bloodstains or rips in them.

I walked into the living room and yelled again, "Dummy! Where are you!".

Silence.

My patience was thining and he still hadn't replied. He was doing this to tick me off.

I slammed the bathroom door open considering to embarress him catching him using the bathroom or something, but no one was there. The lights weren't even on, and there _always _on.

I checked the only other room left, which was the bedroom. I slammed the door open, seeing Luciano... _on my side of the bed.* _

I stomped angrily over to him and smacked the back of head.

"Look what you did now! Not only did you get blood purposely on my only clean shirt, but now you're laying face down on _my _side of the bed!" I yelled at him.

He raised his head so I could only see the left side of his head. He looked flushed and tired all rolled in one.

My temper levels decreased when I saw how bad he looked.

"God, you look like you've been hit by a truck." I said sitting down next to him.

"Get away from me, you wintch." He mummbled as he put his head back down.

I suddenly realized that I shouldn't even care about him if he's going to act like this.

"Well fine! If you're going to act like a little panzie and act like you're to good for caring or help, don't expect me to do it!" I said getting up and throwing my glove at him.

He didn't respond by throwing his hat at me, intead he just laid there.

I soon saw that he was asleep, and I wanted to sleep too, so I pushed him to his side and striped down to my bra and underwear and slid under the covers.

"Good night. I hope you never wake up." I mummbled.

I woke up to the sun this morning, instead of that annoying alarm clock.

I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed and streched. Ahhh, that felt nice.

I got up and put on my usual attire. Red strapless dress, see-through black tights and shirt, black lether gloves, choker, and black boots.

But, instead of that, I changed the red strapless dress to a hot pink strapless dress, and changed everthing black to white. It was the weekend, and besides, I was going out in public.

I threw on my white coat and fixed my hair. I pulled it back into my afro-y ponytail like I always do. I didn't dare touch my curl, though. Though, I should get revenge at Luci using that.

As I walked to the door, I noticed the bathroom door was shut. The lights were still on.

_'Strange...' _I thought. _'Oh well.'_

I opend the door of our rundown apartment. I wasn't taking that elevator. I will when I have a death wish, but heck-to-the-no right now.

When I finally reached the bottom, I turned out to the bust streets of our city. I walked around, reconizing a few people I usually see everyday, saying 'hello' to a few of them who say 'hi'.

I reach the cafe within about 10 minutes, where I run into Brit. Brit, short for Britanix, Palaski was a waiter at the cafe me and Luci are probably considered regulars at now. I became friends with her after a couple of visits. We're around the same age. Even though I look like a 13 year old, I'm 17 standing at 5'1. Brit, on the other hand, is 17 sporting 5'7. She might have a minor crush on Luci, but he's min- I mean, she can have him, I don't give a care.

The door bell chimes when I walk through the fimiliar glass door.

"Hey, Cili!" Brit called, wiping the main counter. She was the only one who could call me Cili, with the exception of Luciano at times. Being the 2p represenative of Sicily, some dumb-a thought it was a dandy idea to name me Sicilia. Which is re-dumb-diculous.

"Hey, Brit." I greeted a little half-heartedly. I sat down at a booth by the picture wall.

Brit walked over to me with a notepad ready, but grew serious when she saw my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "'Anno dissapeared somewhere, and last night he looked as if someone assulted him... n-not literally, of course." I explained.

"I know what you mean. Do you hav

e any idea where he's gone?" Brit asked, also seeing a spark of concern growing in her eyes.

I shook my head. "I mean, he could have went over by Honda, or Lutz, I don't know. For all we know he could be..." I heard myself stop.

Brit leaned in. "Be what?" she pushed.

My eyes widened in realization. Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?

I jumped from my chair. "Sorry Brit, but it looks like I'm not eating today. I thinki know where he is!" I told her as I ran to the door. Brit jumped up.

"Where could he be?" Brit shouted.

"Still at home!" I smiled as I ran out of the cafe and all the way home.

As soon as I opened the main door, I ran over to the bathroom.

What I found really shocked me.

**A/N: Oh, cliffy! :D What did Sicilia find? Is it Luciano? Is it somthing else? Find out in the next chapter of: The missing 2p!**


	2. Chapter 2

He...He wasn't there...

I slammed my fist into the wall. Where the fell can he be?! It's not a very big living space, there's no where else to check! Where could he be! Where could he-!

A note caught my eye. It was wedged between the toilet and the bathtube.

I picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Sicilia Bassani-Vargas, _

_As of now you are probably turning the house in and out to find me. I want to let you know... I'm not coming back. I've left for a place I'm not going to tell you about, and I know you'll probaby be happy with me being gone and-_

_Who the bell am I kidding? I know me and you don't look like we care for each other, but I know you carefor me, and I... care for you. That's why I'm leaving. I want to keep you safe. You __are __my sorella, after all. _

_There, I've said it. I've confesed. I do care about you...a lot. _

_Well, after all that fighting, looks like you'll finally be the one to be the best murderer in the world. _

_I'm not coming back, so don't think about looking for me. Ever. Stay right there. Good girl. _

_Addio, _

_Luciano Vargas._

_P.S- By the way, I took a pair of your gloves. Mine had a hole in them. _

My eyes were burning. My throat had a knot in it.

"Heh.." I laughed. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't laugh anymore. I knew I was in denial. I could _feel _it.

"O-One day, you _will _come b-back, Luciano. A-And when you d-do, I'll make sure I-I'll reply to this letter... and get my gloves back. I l-love you too, Fratello." I managed to choke out.

Not knowing what else to do, I cried.

Fin.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here. I may write a sequel to it in the future, but as for now, I have so many stories that need to be updated. **

**Hasta la pasta~!, **

**CasperxDaisyxRa**


End file.
